The present invention relates to a device for holding a drawer in an article of furniture.
Devices of this type serve, on the one hand, to cushion a drawer to be inserted during the last insertion stage and, on the other hand, to hold a drawer to be inserted in a terminal position such that it can only be withdrawn by overcoming a resilient force, albeit small.
To this end, it is known to mount a fork component on the side of the drawer while the pin which the fork component is affixed to the side wall of a furniture article.
It is here necessary to the spacing between the corresponding side of the drawer and the side wall of the furniture article relatively precisely. Otherwise, there will be malfunctions, i.e., the pin will be too short or too long so that it is either unable to engage the fork component altogether or projects in too far with the result that operation is not possible.
In this connection, a given dependence of certain guide rails is also to be considered as disadvantageous. The corresponding components of these guide rails are affixed to the drawer, on the one hand, and to the furniture article, on the other hand, and the guide rails can only be selected taking into account the pin length or the pin length must be adjusted to their dimensional characteristics.
In any event, a construction of the device which can be employed without restriction for all usable guide rails is not possible.
In practice, the situation can arise that the fork component is unintentionally pivoted to a holding position before the drawer is pushed into a holding position, that is, before engagement of the pin in the fork opening, so that the pin cannot engage the fork opening when the drawer is closed.